


An ... angelic cure

by Diana924



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Come fosse arrivato a quello Dean Winchester non avrebbe saputo dirlo, anche a causa della febbre ma non solo.</i>
  <br/><i>Ricordava bene che la cura migliore, dopo una o due ma forse dieci aspirine era sudare ma poi … poi il vuoto e il calore di un corpo premuto contro il suo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ... angelic cure

Come fosse arrivato a quello Dean Winchester non avrebbe saputo dirlo, anche a causa della febbre ma non solo.

Ricordava bene che la cura migliore, dopo una o due ma forse dieci aspirine era sudare ma poi … poi il vuoto e il calore di un corpo premuto contro il suo.

Lentamente rivide come in un sogno gli occhi di Castiel che lo fissavano curiosi, erano così intensi, fissi e indagatori che per un secondo Dean si era sentito venire meno.

Ricordava il Castiel del 2014 e come gli aveva ricordato avrebbe voluto che non cambiasse mai ma … in quella situazione Dean avrebbe preferito il Castiel del 2014, lui si che avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Il Castiel del 2005 invece si era limitato a chiedergli cosa potesse fare per fallo stare meglio e Dean non sapeva perché gli aveva risposto che doveva trovare un sistema per fallo sudare e l’altro l’aveva guardato con la sua solita espressione pensosa inclinando appena la testa.

Era per la febbre pensò Dean mentre tastava il letto ad occhi e sentiva qualcosa, e quello era un corpo maschile, di quello era sicuro, altrimenti non avrebbe mai osato dire quelle cose all’angelo. Quando Castiel gli aveva chiesto se poteva spiegarsi meglio la sua unica reazione era stata quella di avvicinarsi e poi … le labbra di Castiel sapevano pensò Dean distrattamente.

L’angelo era rimasto sorpreso da quella reazione ma poi sembrava averla accettata tanto che non aveva opposto resistenza quando Dean aveva cominciato a trafficare con la sua camicia, anzi l’aveva subito imitato, i suoi gesti per quanto calmi trasudavano agitazione e aspettativa e forse era stato quello ad eccitare Dean, quello e la febbre ovviamente.

Si era preso un momento per osservarlo quando si erano liberati di tutti gli indumenti, Castiel era così innocente nonostante il corpo provocante e le labbra screpolate, in quegli occhi c’era una tale ingenuità che Dean per un secondo si era detto che era sbagliato, che se voleva del sesso bastava un porno ma aveva i sensi alterati a causa della febbre e l’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era stata quella di premere l’angelo contro il muro, nemmeno sul letto ma contro il letto.

Era stato qualcosa di frenetico, di impetuoso ma Dean si era detto che se non lo faceva in quel momento probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito e lui era un tipo impulsivo, quello che pensava era Sam.

Castiel dopo qualche secondo aveva cominciato e gemere e … i suoi gemiti erano così vocali, così forti che era stato costretto a mettergli una mano sulla bocca, fossero stati da soli lo avrebbe lasciato fare ma i motel avevano le pareti così sottili. Lo aveva preparato con furia, strappandogli ansiti e gemiti sempre più forti finché non li aveva interrotti unendo le loro labbra, l’angelo all’inizio ne era rimasto sorpreso ma poi capito come funzionava la cosa aveva risposto al bacio, e Dean doveva ammetterlo: Castiel baciava bene. Ma forse era la febbre a parlare.

Il corpo di Castiel era bollente contro il suo, trasudava così tanta fiducia e piacere allo stesso tempo che se non fosse stato malato Dean si sarebbe fermato e forse … forse sarebbe stato più delicato, più dolce, più .. qualcosa. Invece si era limitato a spingersi dentro l’altro con furia, stringendolo a sé e gemendo incoerentemente. Castiel dopo qualche secondo aveva cominciato anche lui ad ansimare, si sentiva così bene gli aveva sussurrato, era così bello aveva mormorato e poi il suo nome … era così eccitante sentire il suo nome pronunciato in quella maniera aveva pensato Dean mentre con forza continuava a penetrarlo.

Non sapeva quanto fosse durato tutto quello, istanti, minuti, ore, la combinazione del piacere e della febbre avevano cancellato la sua percezione del tempo, l’unica cosa che contava era Castiel che gemeva il suo nome, il gemito che l’altro aveva mandato quando gli aveva sfiorato la schiena dove avrebbero dovuto esserci l’attaccatura delle ali era qualcosa che Dean avrebbe probabilmente ricordato per sempre, era la perfetta unione di piacere e devozione.

Aveva continuato a toccargli quel punto finché l’altro non si era inarcato ed era venuto tra i loro stomaci senza nemmeno bisogno che lo toccasse, sentire quel corpo che si stringeva attorno a sé era stato troppo per Dean, poche spinte e poi era stato il suo turno. Era forse il miglior orgasmo che avesse mai avuto aveva pensato prima di sistemarsi a letto e far cenno all’angelo di imitarlo, di una cosa era sicuro: la terapia del sudore poteva anche essere una stronzata, ma funzionava.


End file.
